Kepalkan Tanganmu, Avanna!
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Avanna, pertandingan voli pertamanya, dan kejatuhcintaannya pada smash bola voli. (Teruntuk #VocaSportFest.)


"Kamu pasti gak serius, Sonika!"

"Emangnya aku pernah lebih serius daripada ini?"

"Kamu menjebakku!"

"Aku gak sepenuhnya menjebakmu! Aku cuma bilang kamu orangnya suka menolong, jadi aku segera menyeretmu ke sini!"

Avanna hanya menatap Sonika dengan tidak percaya. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada lapangan yang ada di hadapannya. Lapangan voli.

"... kamu berutang penjelasan denganku, girl."

"Hahaha, _okay_ , _okay_. Tapi kamu bersedia membantu kami, 'kan?!"

"Kalau kalian sabar mengajariku, kurasa aku gak bakal keberatan."

"Hohoho, _lucky_! Hei, semuanya! Aku dapat anggota cadangan!"

Cewek itu tidak begitu ingat kenapa dia bisa berada di sini.

o

 **Kepalkan Tanganmu, Avanna!**

Semua karakter **VOCALOID** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Corporation beserta perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

 **WARNING** : Isinya gila. OOC. High school!AU. Latar keindonesiaan. Berdasarkan kisah nyata dengan perubahan seperlunya.

 _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_

 _Dipersembahkan untuk **#VocaSportFest**._

 **happy reading.**

o

"Karena aku yang mengajakmu, jadi aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengajarimu!"

Ini masih di hari yang sama di mana untuk pertama kalinya dia resmi menjadi seorang pemain voli cadangan, dan kebetulan hari ini ekskul voli sedang ada latihan.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeret." Lalu Avanna tertawa mengejek dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak bisa menolak paksaan Sonika. Cewek itu masih tidak percaya pada Sonika. Berhubung Sonika adalah sohibnya, dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah padanya. Apalagi karena Avanna adalah orang yang tidak tegaan.

"Ayo, kita ke pinggir situ, Avanna! Aku ajari kamu _passing_ bola!"

Mereka berdua berjalan meminggir sementara lapangan juga sedang dipakai oleh anggota inti lainnya berlatih _service_ bola.

"Sayang banget ya, tadi kamu _service_ bola, bolanya gak sampai _net_. Kalo melewati _net_ , mungkin kamu bakal langsung kami masukkan dalam anggota inti." Sonika menghela napas.

"Ya, maaf deh. Tanganku selama ini terbiasa memegang busur panah, jadi terlalu lembut untuk dipakai memukul bola voli." Avanna memutar mata. Dia tahu, dari awal seharusnya dia tidak berada di sini. Avanna yang memiliki tubuh rapuh bak porselen, sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan permainan bola voli yang keras.

Tapi begitu mengetahui alasan Sonika memaksanya bergabung ekskul voli, hati Avanna pun tergerak. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa, tapi dia sangat ingin membantu sohibnya tersebut.

"Avanna, aku tau kamu mau membantu kami, tapi... sekarang aku baru sadar aku salah udah memaksamu. Jadi kalo kamu mau keluar sekarang juga gak papa. Aku bakal bilang sama anak-anak lainnya kalo aku yang memaksamu."

Avanna pun diam menatap Sonika yang memasang wajah bersalah. Kok tiba-tiba jadi begini sih?

Duh, Avanna jadi semakin tidak tega menolaknya.

"Sudahlah. Kita udah sejauh ini. Aku udah bilang aku akan membantu siapapun yang membutuhkanku, jadi aku akan berusaha." Iris mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah bola biru berbalur kuning di samping net. "Ayo, kita mulai. Kamu bilang kamu bertugas mengajariku, 'kan?"

Senyum kembali mengembang tipis di wajah Sonika. Dia lalu berseru dengan semangat, "Ohh, ayo!"

Sonika menyambut bola yang diambil Avanna tadi, dan men- _drabble_ -nya beberapa kali. "Kita belajar teknik dasarnya dulu ya? Namanya _passing_ bola. Kita pakai yang sederhana dulu. Kamu pasti bisa yang satu ini."

Cewek berambut hijau itu berjalan menjauhi Avanna, dan berhenti dalam jarak yang dirasanya pas. Dia pun melirik pada Avanna, tatapannya terpaku sejenak, lalu dia berucap pelan, "Tangannya gak boleh gitu."

"Eh?" Avanna memasang wajah bingung sementara Sonika kembali mendekatinya. "Tangannya dikepal begini, 'kan?"

"Kalo tanganmu begini," Sonika menaruh bola voli di atas tanah, lalu meniru tangan Avanna saat ini, "itu bisa bikin tanganmu jadi makin sakit loh."

"Trus aku harus bagaimana?"

Sonika menjawabnya dengan mengganti bentuk genggaman kedua tangannya, dan memastikan Avanna memperhatikannya. Dia membuka genggaman tersebut, lalu menaruh punggung tangan kanan di atas telapak tangan kiri, dan membungkus tangan kanan tersebut dengan tangan kirinya sehingga kedua jempolnya berdampingan.

"Oh, gitu ya..." Avanna mencoba mengikuti Sonika.

"Nah, ya! Kayak gitu!"

Sonika berjalan menjauhi Avanna lagi.

"Aku lempar ya."

"Eh? Eh? Aku harus bagaimana? Memukulnya begini?"

"Ya. Tangannya disatukan begitu—enggak! Duh, aku lupa bilang."

Sonika kembali menyatukan tangan—setelah menaruh bola di atas tanah, dan mencontohkan _passing_ tanpa bola dengan mengayunkan kedua tangannya tersebut.

"Gini," ucap Sonika mengulanginya beberapa kali. "Tapi tanganmu harus dikeraskan supaya bolanya bisa memantul jauh."

Avanna pun mengangguk mantap, mengonfirmasi bahwa dia paham dengan penjelasan Sonika. Lalu mereka memulai latihan _passing_ bola mereka. Untungnya meskipun Sonika terkenal bersuara nyaring, dia cukup penyabar kalau sedang mengajari seseorang.

"Uhh, Avanna, tangannya jangan ditekuk begitu! Harus diluruskan!"

"Jangan diam aja kalo bolanya datang!"

"BOLANYA DIKEJAAAARRRRR!"

"AVANNAAAAA!"

Oke, ralat. Sonika memang bukan orang yang penyabar. Tapi bersyukurlah, Avanna sudah terlalu sering menghadapi Sonika yang tidak sabaran. Dari awal dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

o

"Tanganku jadi bengkak memerah begini."

Sudah hampir satu bulan Avanna berlatih bersama para anggota voli lainnya. Bukan hal yang gampang untuk cewek itu karena tangannya tidak terbiasa memukul bola voli yang memang biasa dipompa supaya keras. Untung saja dalam satu minggu, mereka hanya berlatih tiga kali.

Iya, _untung saja_.

"Hehee, sabar ya! Setelah pertandingannya selesai, kamu boleh kembali ke panahan kok!" timpal Sonika, sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan untuk menghibur cewek ini.

Avanna pun menghela napas. Sebelumnya dia sudah ikut ekskul panahan, jadi dia harus meminta izin kepada ketua ekskulnya bahwa dia terpaksa harus libur untuk sementara waktu. Untung saja sang ketua mampu memaklumi dan membolehkan Avanna.

Kok bisa gitu? Yah, entahlah.

Oke. Saya lupa menjelaskannya di atas.

Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan olahraga voli antar sekolah di bulan September. Tim voli sekolah mereka berdua terdaftar sebagai salah satu pesertanya. Dikarenakan kurangnya peminat, tim voli perempuan kekurangan anggota, sementara tim voli laki-laki sudah memiliki anggota lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Yang diperbolehkan mengikuti pertandingan itu hanya anak kelas 10 dan 11.

Sonika yang masih kelas 10 dan dari awal memang merupakan seorang anggota inti voli, berinisiatif mencari anggota cadangan untuk mereka. Tim inti sudah lengkap berenam orang, yang merupakan persyaratan pertandingan voli. Jadi dia hanya perlu mencari satu lagi untuk menjadi cadangan—karena memang peraturan pertandingannya diperlukan minimal satu cadangan.

Dan Avanna adalah salah satu makhluk yang kurang beruntung karena terjerat tipu-muslihat Sonika.

Oke, Avanna. Jangan khawatir. Tanganmu gak bakal berotot dalam waktu dekat kok.

Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah lapangan voli yang sedang ramai oleh banyak orang.

"Ohh, Avanna! Bagaimana kalau kita ikut nimbrung bersama mereka?! Siapa tahu kita bisa sekalian latihan!" Sonika berseru nyaring sambil menarik-narik tangan Avanna. Terang saja hal ini membuat Avanna sedikit syok.

"Ukh, enggak. A-aku gak mau." Avanna orangnya pemalu, Sonika peka dikit dong!

Lambat-laun, orang-orang di lapangan itu pun membubarkan diri. Avanna mulai curiga kalau mereka pergi karena teriakan Sonika barusan.

"Hei, itu ada Hio!" Sonika menunjuk seseorang, kemudian memanggilnya dengan suara yang nyaring, "Hio berengsek!"

Sang pemilik nama segera menoleh dengan wajah tertekuk. Dia segera mengenali Sonika sebagai temannya. Kalau bukan temannya, bisa-bisa sudah dia hajar _on the spot_. "Bisa gak sih, memanggil orang jangan sambil menghina?!"

Sonika tidak peduli dan ikut duduk di sebelah Yohioloid, seorang tetangga yang berumur sebaya dengannya. Sonika pun berucap, "Tumben nonton orang main voli."

"Aku menemani Kak Maika."

Hio menunjuk seorang cewek yang sedang latihan bersama dua orang temannya di lapangan.

"Ohh, aku baru tahu dia bisa main voli!" Sonika berdiri kembali dan menoleh pada Avanna. "Kita latihan bareng mereka yuk!"

"Ukh. Itu, 'kan, tim lawan kita, Sonika."

Cewek berambut hijau itu mengembalikan tatapannya ke depan. Dia memerhatikan baik-baik, karena mungkin saja ada beberapa hal yang terlewatkan olehnya. Oh, sekarang dia bisa melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh salah satu di antara teman-teman Maika tersebut. Dia mengenali lambang di bahu kanannya.

"Kita pura-pura gak tau aja!" seru Sonika akhirnya.

"So-Sonikaaaa!"

Akhirnya Avanna pasrah diseret oleh Sonika.

"Maikaaaa!" Sonika memanggil cewek itu seenak jidatnya meskipun dia tahu Maika—dan bahkan Avanna sebenarnya adalah kakak kelasnya.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dengan kaget. Lalu segera dia memberi senyuman. "Hai."

"Ikut dong!" Sonika tersenyum lebar dan merangkul erat bahu Avanna yang mukanya sudah abstrak saking stressnya. "Aku sama Avanna!"

Maika mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh, boleh aja. Tapi jumlah kita bakalan jadi ganjil lagi dong."

"Oh, iya. Kalian cuma bertiga." Sonika segera melempar tatapannya ke arah Hio yang masih duduk di bangku kayu pinggir lapangan. "Hio sialan!"

"Apaan lagi sih?"

Sonika melepaskan Avanna untuk menjemput cowok pirang itu. Setibanya dia di hadapan Hio yang mengerutkan dahi dengan kesal, dia menarik paksa tangan cowok itu. "Ikut main yuk! Mumpung aku dan Avanna lagi pakai celana!"

"Oh, nggak, nggak. Aku nggak mau ikut."

"Harus mau kalo gak, aku bilangin Oliver kalo kamu udah menyakiti Maika—"

"Apa hubungannya?!"

"Pokoknya, kamu harus ikut!" Sonika mulai memberengut. "Ayolah, Hio. Pliissss... aku tau kamu bisa main."

Hio menatap wajah Sonika, lalu beralih pada Maika yang hanya tersenyum kikuk. Cowok itu kemudian memutar mata. "Hah, baiklah."

Mereka membagi orang-orang yang ada menjadi dua tim yang berisi tiga orang, berhubung mereka hanya latihan biasa. Hio berakhir bertiga dengan Avanna dan Sonika, sedangkan Maika bersama dua temannya yang lain.

"Yes!" Sonika menyeringai lebar ketika dia memenangkan suit dengan Maika. "Kita _service_ duluan, guys."

"Ukh. Aku gak yakin aku bisa, Sonika." Avanna mengikat rambut cokelatnya menjadi ekor kuda.

"Jangan menyerah, Avanna!" Sonika menepuk pelan pundak Avanna. Senyum masih belum pudar dari wajahnya. "Setidaknya kamu tau cara _passing_ bola yang baik dan benar."

" _Tau_ dan _bisa_ itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda, tau?!"

Sonika pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Kita pakai sistem biasa, _yeah_?"

Maika mengangguk pada Sonika.

Hio yang mendapat posisi satu—posisi _service_ pun memukul bola sebagai pembuka permainan. Bola melambung dan melewati _net_.

"Ohh, _service_ yang bagus, Hio!" pekik Sonika.

Maika mengumpan bola tersebut dan disambut oleh salah satu temannya. Lalu bola di- _pass_ melewati _net_ kembali dan dipukul-balik oleh Sonika. Ketika bola berhasil dikembalikan oleh lawan, bola mengarah pada daerah yang hanya dijaga oleh Avanna.

"Avanna!"

Cewek berambut cokelat itu sempat terbengong menatap bola yang mengudara, sesaat sebelum suara Sonika menyadarkannya.

Dia refleks mengeraskan kedua tangannya dan berusaha mengejar bola.

Untung saja bola berhasil diumpan olehnya dengan baik. Bola melambung dengan perlahan ke arah kanannya. Dan Hio cukup cekatan untuk segera melompat dan meng- _smash_ -nya ke daerah lawan.

Avanna pun kembali terpana, masih dalam posisi duduk. Matanya sempat melebar. Dia memerhatikan Hio yang masih melayang di udara setelah memukulkan tangan kanannya pada sang bola. Cahaya matahari sore menerpa rambut pirang cowok itu, memantul dan membuat silau siapapun yang melihatnya.

Oke, saya salah fokus. Maaf.

Dia sadar bahwa bola yang di- _smash_ itu sebelumnya menimbulkan suara pukulan yang cukup nyaring.

Avanna tiba-tiba ingin sekali bisa melakukan itu. _Smash_ yang entah sejak kapan terlihat sangat indah baginya itu.

Dan suara yang terdengar ketika bola itu menghantam tanah pun menggema. Menciptakan suatu sensasi asing yang tidak pernah Avanna rasakan sebelumnya... apakah itu?

"Hio gak tanggung-tanggung ya?" Maika tersenyum miring ketika tidak ada dari timnya yang berhasil mencegah bola itu jatuh ke daerah mereka. "Kalo gitu, aku gak bakal menahan diri juga."

Mereka menghabiskan sore hari itu dengan melambungkan bola voli ke udara—dan suara teriakan Sonika yang heboh mengisi kekosongan di lapangan itu.

"AVANNAAAA!"

Suara tubrukan itu cukup keras. Sang bola ternyata dengan cantiknya menghantam Avanna yang lagi-lagi terbengong memerhatikan bola.

Duh.

"Avanna?! Gak papa?!" Sonika segera mendekati Avanna yang masih bisa berdiri, meskipun dengan kedua tangan yang memegang wajahnya sendiri. Para pemain lainnya pun terkaget-kaget, tapi mereka hanya diam di tempat karena tidak yakin apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Bolanya tadi kena wajahnya," gumam Hio. Dia melangkah sedikit dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya sekedar supaya bisa melihat keadaan Avanna saat ini.

"Ukh. A-aku gak papa kok." Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukan karena dia merasa diperhatikan oleh orang-orang, melainkan karena sebuah bola voli baru saja memberikan ciuman yang panas pada pipinya. "A-ayo kita main lagi!"

"W-waa? Kamu yakin masih bisa main?" Sonika bertanya, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Avanna sendiri hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Hee..." Maika terdengar memberi respons tidak penting. "Menarik."

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda.

"Bentar lagi malam." Salah satu teman Maika bergumam. Cewek berambut merah muda itu sendiri mendengarnya dan menoleh. Dia memberi sebuah senyuman kecil pada temannya tersebut.

"Satu kali lagi ya? Kita lihat bagaimana si _brunette_ itu memberikan _service_." Lalu Maika menghadap ke depan lagi, menatap pada Avanna yang dengan kaku mulai menyiapkan posisi di daerah _service_.

Wajah Avanna menegang. Entah kenapa dia yakin dia tidak akan sampai. Meskipun beberapa kali tadi, dia berhasil melempar bolanya melewati _net_ , dia tetap saja tidak percaya diri. Dia pikir itu hanya faktor keberuntungan.

 _Oh, ayolah. Avanna. Kamu pasti bisa!_

Avanna berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia pun menutup mata, lalu menghela napas perlahan. Ketika kedua iris hijaunya terbuka kembali, dia segera memukul bola voli di tangannya sekeras mungkin.

Bola melambung tinggi sekali.

Tapi, tidak. Bola itu tidak jatuh di daerah lawan. Rupanya Avanna hanya melemparnya ke atas. Jadi bola itu terempas di hadapannya.

Kemudian suasana pun hening.

o

"Ya ampun. Yang terakhir tadi itu memalukan sekali!"

Avanna masih membahasnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Karena mereka berempat kecuali teman-teman Maika tadi tinggal di satu komplek yang sama, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Menambah rasa malu yang Avanna rasakan saat ini.

"Enggak kok. Menurutku itu sudah bagus sekali." Maika berusaha menenangkan Avanna. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Namanya juga hanya senang-senang, 'kan?

"Kak Avanna cuma harus lebih fokus nanti." Yohioloid memberikan masukan kecil.

"Tapi kata Sonika, kamu baru latihan satu bulan ini. Itu sudah... termasuk hebat." Maika tersenyum kecil.

"Tuh, dengar kata Maika dan Hio?! Kamu hebat! Yang tadi itu lupakan aja! Aku yang udah lama ikut ekskul voli aja kadang-kadang bisa gitu juga loh!" Sonika memberi Avanna sebuah rangkulan, berusaha ikut menghibur. Dia sangat tahu, Avanna memang gampang _down_ kalau melakukan sebuah kesalahan, meskipun hanya kesalahan kecil.

"Tapi tetap aja, 'kan..." Avanna masih ingat sekali betapa dia merasa bodoh sendiri karena kejadian tadi. Padahal gayanya pasti sudah terlihat meyakinkan sekali, tapi nyatanya pukulan yang dihasilkan tidak sebanding.

"Aku baru sadar. Sekolah kita sebenarnya musuh dalam pertandingan yang bakal diadakan dua bulan lagi itu, 'kan?" ucap Maika mengingat-ingat, mengalihkan pembicaraan karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan Avanna yang terlihat terus menyesalinya. "Apa kalian ikut?"

"Ikut. Tapi Avanna cuma anggota cadangan."

"Oh?"

"T-tapi yang tadi itu kami baru aja latihan di sekolah! Makanya kami gak se- _fit_ yang seharusnya!" Sonika membela diri. Diam-diam tidak mau mengakui bahwa timnya kalah 15-20 dari tim Maika—yah, mereka bersama-sama menghitungnya tadi.

"Hahaha, ayolah. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Maika pun menatap jauh. "Asalkan pada saat pertandingan nanti, aku mau melihat kalian yang siap. Dan kalau bisa, aku mau Avanna ikut turun main. Kalau kalian berdua sama-sama turun, aku juga gak bakal main-main menghadapi kalian."

Mereka bertiga—Avanna, Sonika, dan Hio pun terpana. Maika terdengar serius sekali tadi, meskipun dihiasi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hio nanti ikut?" Sonika bertanya pada Hio.

"Kalo yang kau maksud adalah ikut main, ya jelaslah enggak."

"Maksud Sonika, Hio nanti ikut menonton Maika?" Avanna turut menjelaskan pertanyaan Sonika yang ambigu.

"Oh. Mungkin. Tapi yang pasti aku bakal datang menonton kalo sekolah kami masuk final."

"Orang-orang pasti lebih bersemangat menonton pas udah masuk final." Sonika _sweatdrop_.

Burung-burung walet pun beterbangan di atas kepala mereka, pulang kembali ke sarang mereka sementara cahaya matahari akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari ufuk barat.

o

Pertandingan terbagi menjadi delapan grup yang mana satu grupnya terdiri dari dua tim yang melawan satu sama lain.

Dengan Sonika yang bertugas sebagai _spiker_ —Avanna kagum karena ternyata Sonika memang memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu hingga diberikan tugas untuk memukul bola ke daerah lawan—tim sekolah mereka mampu melaju hingga ke putaran semi-final. Avanna tidak pernah turun bermain karena tidak ada pemain inti yang cedera sejauh pertandingan berjalan.

Dan besok adalah hari terakhir pertandingan. Tim mereka berhasil memasuki final.

"Sonika, kamu gak pernah capek karena terus-terusan memukul bola seperti itu?"

Avanna tahu ini pertanyaan yang bodoh. Terbukti ketika Sonika menimpalinya dengan tawanya yang renyah.

"Justru rasa capek itu yang membuatku semakin bersemangat, tau?" Sonika memberikan sebuah seringai lebar pada Avanna. "Tanganku rasanya kayak terbakar, _but that's fine_! Aku malah kecanduan pengen mukul bola voli terus loh?!"

Dan Avanna hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat kilaun dalam mata Sonika yang berapi-api ketika membahas olahraga kesukaannya. Apa mungkin selama ini dia juga seperti itu terhadap olahraga panahan yang sebelumnya juga dia geluti?

Lagipula. Bukankah setelah pertandingan ini selesai, dia akan kembali ke ekskul panahan? Tidak ada gunanya kalau dia berusaha untuk mencintai voli, 'kan?

"AVANNAAAAAA!"

"Aish, Sonika! Gak perlu berteriak! Aku pasti dengar aja kok!"

"Avanna! Kamu harus tahu!" Sonika memelototkan matanya dengan dramatis. "Lawan kita di final ini... ternyata tim Maika!"

"Hah?"

"Iya!" Sonika terlihat seolah sangat bernafsu ingin memakan apapun yang ada di hadapannya, bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan sadar sudah memakan seorang manusia kalau sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu. "Aku gak nyangka! Selama ini aku gak pernah peduli dengan tim sekolah manapun tapi karena kita sudah ada di final, TERNYATA KITA HARUS BERHADAPAN DENGAN MAIKA YANG ITU???? MAIKA????? FUJOSHI YANG KERJAANNYA CUMA MENGETIK CERITA HOMO—!"

"Sonika! Plis! Jangan berteriak! Kita lagi ada di sekolah!!"

"Ups, sorry! Hehee..."

Untungnya setelah Sonika berteriak-teriak macam simpanse di hutan belantara, tidak ada lagi yang memerhatikan mereka.

Sementara itu, Avanna pun memutar mata. "Apa Maika memang semengerikan itu? Kamu bereaksi sehisteris itu."

"Uhm. Sebenarnya enggak tau sih. Pas kita bermain melawan dia waktu itu, dia keliatannya masih menahan diri. Karena pada dasarnya, waktu itu kita cuma main-main." Sonika mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku dengar, dia juga _spiker_. Alamat bakal dapat _smash_ pedas, ih."

"Hahaha, kita pasti bisa kok." Avanna menyemangati Sonika, padahal dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Dia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi yah, dia belum menghadapinya. Jadi untuk apa dia menyerah sekarang?

o

6-17

Angka itu tertera di papan skor. Avanna masih bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Selisihnya jauh sekali, tim Maika unggul 11 poin dibanding tim mereka. Avanna menyadari dua orang yang menjadi ancaman bagi mereka di tim lawan. Maika, dan salah satu temannya yang sepertinya juga _spiker_ itu.

"Halo!"

Avanna spontan menoleh saat mendengarnya. Ternyata Hio yang mendatanginya dan segera menduduki kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Cowok itu pun terlihat meringis. "Aku sempat nyasar mencari sekolah ini."

"Hio gak bareng Maika?"

"Aku mana bisa bareng." Hio menghela napas lelah. "Sekolahku gak terlalu mendukung ekskul voli, jadi gak memberi pengecualian buat para pendukung yang pengen ikut nonton pertandingan. Syukur aja waktu pulang sekolah tadi, Kak Maika bilang pertandingannya masih lanjut. Jadi begitu pulang sekolah, aku langsung ke sini."

Avanna memandangi seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan Hio. Dia lalu tersenyum kecil. "Maika pasti senang kalo pacarnya datang menonton pertandingannya."

" _W-what_? Tunggu, Kak. A-aku gak pacaran sama dia—"

"AVANNAAAA!"

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan oleh teriakan Sonika dari kejauhan. Mereka bisa melihat Sonika berlari dari lapangan dan mendatangi Avanna yang masih syok. "Avanna, kamu disuruh main!"

"Hah?"

"Kaki Bella keseleo pas baru aja _smash_ tadi! Cepetan!"

"I-iya!" Dia jadi sama paniknya dengan Sonika. Sambil lalu, dia pamit pada Hio.

"Nanti kamu jadi _spiker_ ya?" Sabda Sonika pun membelalakkan mata Avanna.

"A-apa? Aku jadi _spiker_? Gak mungkin!"

"Jangan khawatir, Avanna. Kalo kamu gak bisa, kasih aja bolanya ke aku! Aku yang bakal melemparnya!"

"U-uhh..." Avanna bisa merasakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya melemas lagi. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup luar biasa. Dia bisa melihat betapa luasnya lapangan voli yang ada di hadapannya. Banyak orang di sana, dan dia segera ditarik oleh Sonika menuju kerumunan tim sekolahnya.

"Nanti kamu jadi _defender_ aja." Sang kapten tim memberi pengarahan pada Avanna. "Jadi biar Sonika sama Giselle yang menyerang. Kamu sama yang lain bertahan."

Avanna mengangguk mantap.

"Ohh...," salah satu pemain tim lawan bergumam pada Maika. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh Avanna sendiri. "Keliatannya lemah ya?"

"Gak boleh meremehkan orang lain loh. Dia itu emang keliatannya lemah." Maika memasang seringai miring. "Tapi tekadnya itu mengerikan. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya."

 _Lagipula sebulan yang lalu, dia bermain dengan sangat baik. Yah, semoga saja sekarang_ service _-annya bisa sampai ke_ net

Maika membatin. Perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada permainan yang kembali dilanjutkan setelah _service_ telah dilempar oleh tim mereka.

Sejujurnya setelah Avanna bergabung dalam tim, keadaan tidak banyak berubah. Skor berubah menjadi 13-20. Sedikit lagi maka habislah mereka. Babak pertama sudah dimenangkan terlebih dahulu oleh tim sekolah Maika.

"Aku gak mau kita kalah," gumam Avanna ketika dia berdiri di posisi empat, dekat dengan Sonika. "Kita... kita harus menang."

"Ya. Kita pasti menang, Avanna. Karena ada kamu di sini, akan kulibas mereka kali ini."

Avanna sendiri telah bertekad akan membawa perubahan. Dia menjalankan perannya dengan sangat baik, berhubung tim lawan juga tidak memiliki banyak anggota bertubuh tinggi. Hanya Maika dan seorang _spiker_ lawan lainnya yang meskipun hanya memiliki tinggi badan rata-rata, tangan mereka itu seperti terbentuk dari baja. Pukulan mereka mengerikan.

Peluit ditiup. Mereka sudah hampir bisa mengimbangi, meskipun masih sedikit tertinggal. Hingga akhirnya 21-22 menjadi skor mereka saat ini.

 _Gak papa, gak papa. Masih ada kesempatan. Kami masih bisa mengejar._

Avanna menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dia meng- _drabble_ bola voli berwarna putih-biru dalam genggamannya sembari berjalan ke belakang lapangan, kali ini gilirannya yang memberikan _service_. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertandingan ini, _service_ dilakukan olehnya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat semua orang memerhatikannya. Oke, dia harus menenangkan diri.

Dan dia juga bisa melihat Maika yang berdiri di daerah tim lawan. Cewek itu memberikan senyuman padanya. Entah apa arti dari senyum itu, Avanna tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya sekarang.

Dia memutuskan untuk memakai _service_ bawah. Dia tidak berani mencoba peruntungannya dengan memberi _service_ atas. Selain karena bolanya pasti tidak akan sampai ke _net_ , dia juga tidak mau berakhir malu sendiri kalau pukulannya gagal.

Dan, _buk_. Avanna tersenyum lebar saat pukulannya membawa bola jauh ke depan sana, melompati _net_. Disambut oleh pemain lawan. Lalu dipukul balik oleh rekan setimnya. Begitu terus terulang hingga ketika Sonika melihat adanya kesempatan, dia melompat sebagaimana bola tampaknya akan di- _passing_ oleh lawan di belakang _net_.

Ternyata itu Maika. Cewek itu nyengir padanya sekarang.

" _Nice try, girl_."

Sonika hampir tidak percaya ketika tangannya berhasil mem- _block_ bola yang dipukul oleh Maika. Dia yakin cewek itu tidak bercanda, tapi nyatanya bola kini telah berada di atas tanah, di belakang garis tengah. Yang mana itu berarti, bola terjatuh di daerah tim lawan.

Peluit kembali ditiup.

22-22.

Mereka imbang sekarang.

o

Babak kedua pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh tim sekolah Avanna dan Sonika. Avanna sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dialah yang sedari tadi sibuk menerima segala bentuk serangan lawan, mengumpankannya pada sang _tosser_. Dan membawa tim mereka sejauh ini.

Babak ketiga, 22-24.

Satu kali lagi maka mereka akan membawakan piala kemenangan bagi sekolah mereka.

Tim lawan juga sepertinya mulai belingsatan. Mereka juga pastinya berpikiran sama ketika mereka terdesak tadi. _Apapun yang terjadi, kami harus menang. Kami pasti bisa mengejar._

Lapangan yang dipenuhi sorak-sorai, baik dari pihak sekolah mereka maupun sekolah Maika, tiba-tiba terbelah oleh suara pukulan yang nyaring dari Maika. Cewek itu baru saja meng- _smash_ dan bola itu pun melesat dengan cepat. Tidak ada dari pihak tim Avanna dan Sonika yang sempat menyadari arah bola itu sehingga mereka terdiam begitu saja ketika bola menghantam keras daerah mereka.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Avanna bisa mendengar Sonika mendecih. Dia tahu, cewek itu sama kesalnya dengannya. Rupanya inilah alasan mengapa Maika kalem-kalem saja dari tadi, hanya mengirimkan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada mereka. Dia sedang mengumpulkan tenaga, ternyata.

Skor menjadi 23-24 sekarang.

Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan lawan mengimbangi mereka lagi. Ini adalah kesempatan mereka, membawakan piala kemenangan pada sekolah mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun ekskul voli terbentuk.

Avanna harus mampu membawa sejarah baru bagi ekskul mereka.

Apa? Dia baru saja menyebut ekskul mereka?

Haha. Dia mulai mengakui ekskul voli juga sebagai ekskulnya.

Dia tidak sempat berpikir jauh lagi. _Smash_ Maika tadi masih terbayang dalam benaknya. Dia tidak tahu, dia selalu berdebar ketika sebuah smash melesat begitu saja di hadapannya. Dia pasti selalu termangu ketika hal itu terjadi.

Tim lawan kembali kebagian giliran _service_. Mereka bermain dengan biasa awalnya. Hingga ketika salah satu lawan meng-smash bola, libero tim mereka berhasil mendapatkannya. Bola diumpankan ke _tosser_.

"Sonika, _smash_!"

Avanna tanpa sadar memekik ketika Sonika melompat mengikuti arah bola, dan telapak tangannya pun memanas oleh karena bola yang baru saja dia _smash._

o

Skor mereka berubah menjadi 23-25.

Tim mereka menang.

Mereka pun selebrasi, ini dan itu. Avanna tidak begitu ingat karena perasaan tidak percaya memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia merasa ini aneh, tapi akhirnya dia tepis juga. Perasaan ini begitu meletup-letup laksana kembang api. Untunglah, dia tidak harus menghadapinya sendirian.

Bahkan pada saat mereka bersalaman, formalitas bahwa mereka melakukan semua ini semata-mata hanya untuk pertandingan persaudaraan dan tidak ada dendam di antara mereka, pihak lawan yang kalah terlihat enggan sekali bersalaman dengan mereka.

Avanna paham karena ada kepala sekolah mereka di sana. Ukh, pasti rasanya sakit sekali bagi mereka karena kekalahan itu pasti pahit. Bahkan wasit juga sebenarnya guru olahraga sekolah mereka. Tapi syukurlah mereka sportif pada akhirnya.

"Halo."

Avanna kaget karena Maika datang menghampirinya. Ada Hio di sampingnya. "Itu tadi permainan yang seru. Makasih, kalian berdua bermain serius sekali tadi."

"Rekan setimmu gak ada yang ikhlas dengan kemenangan kami, heh?" Sonika berkacak pinggang, berbisik pelan pada Maika sementara dia masih bisa merasakan tatapan sinis dari kejauhan. "Mereka pasti memarahimu setelah ini karena kamu mendatangi kami."

"Trus, aku peduli?" Maika mengangkat bahu, lalu tertawa pelan. "Aku sih, sportif aja. Kalian emang hebat semua, jadi aku cuma bisa mengucapkan selamat buat kalian."

"Hehehee, makasih, Maika. Kamu baik sekali. Hio berengsek beruntung sekali bisa pacaran denganmu." Lalu Sonika nyengir. Semakin lebar setelah melihat Hio tiba-tiba gelagapan.

"Hei, Sonika! Apaan sih—"

"Ohh, maaf tapi kami harus kembali ke tim kami! Dadah, Maika! Dadah, Hio brengsek!" Sonika cepat-cepat memotong kalimat Hio barusan dan menarik tangan Avanna menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Oh iya!" Sonika berbalik dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, memeranjatkan ketiga orang lainnya. Gadis itu lalu menyerbu Maika, dan melontarkan apa yang dari tadi mengganjal hatinya. "Maika!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut melainkan melontarkan tatapan terkejut.

"Sewaktu babak kedua itu... maksudmu apa?" Sonika bertanya pelan, seolah dia takut pertanyaannya demikian didengar oleh orang lain.

Maika tidak langsung menjawab. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dengan kikuk. "Babak kedua?"

"Ada, 'kan? Aku nge- _block_ bolamu waktu itu. Tapi Maika kayaknya... sengaja? Seharusnya aku gak sempat nge- _block_."

"Ohh, itu." Maika malah tertawa setelahnya. "Aku udah bilang, 'kan? Aku serius. Kalau kamu merasa aku gak serius, mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu aja."

"Kenapa, Sonika?" Avanna bertanya penasaran. Tapi alih-alih mendapatkan keterangan, Sonika hanya termangu atas jawaban Maika barusan.

"Apapun itu, nikmati aja kemenangan kalian, _guys_." Menggaet tangan Hio yang diam-diam memberikan perlawanan, Maika pun memberikan lambaian tangan sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

Dan Sonika pada akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Manis sekali.

"Hahaha, oke, Maika!"

o

"Jadi, kamu tertarik menjadi anggota tetap?!"

Beberapa minggu setelah pertandingan final. Keadaan kembali normal dikarenakan olahraga voli memang bukan menjadi sorotan di sekolah Sonika dan Avanna.

Tapi setidaknya dengan ini, mereka pernah meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi sekolah. Piala kemenangan.

"Enggak, Sonika."

"Padahal kamu sudah tau, 'kan?! Voli itu seru!"

Sembari perlahan menuruni tangga sekolah, Avanna memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap ke depan dalam diam. Kenapa cewek itu ngotot sekali ingin dia bergabung dalam ekskul voli mereka?

"E-ehehe... aku cuma bercanda kok, Avanna. Gak perlu marah gitu..."

"Aku gak marah kok. Aku cuma pengen tau." Avanna menghentikan langkah kakinya yang mana juga menghipnotis Sonika untuk menirunya.

"Ya?"

"Dari semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini, kenapa kamu... pengen aku yang gabung sama kalian?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Kamu sohibku, Avanna! Meskipun aku tahu ada orang lain yang mungkin bisa bermain voli dengan pro, aku percayanya sama kamu!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi, maksudku ituuu..." Perhatian Sonika pun teralihkan ketika tatapannya melayang ke arah gerbang sekolah mereka. "Ohh, Om Tony!"

"Hah?" Avanna sempat bengong karena kaget dengan gangguan itu. Diseret oleh Sonika untuk menghampiri seorang cowok yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang, Avanna akhirnya sadar bahwa cowok itu adalah Tonio, paman Sonika. Dapat dia perhatikan mereka berdua bercengkerama selayaknya keluarga yang damai.

"Aku sebenarnya gak sudi membawakan buku pelajaranmu ini, Sonika."

"Ehehee, tapi akhirnya Om mau aja membawakan, ya 'kaaan?"

"Soalnya aku gak mau kau merengek pas pulang nanti. Malah makin repot."

Ah.

Avanna kembali teringat dengan alasan Sonika tadi. Karena dia adalah sohib Sonika, heh?

Dan tentu saja, Avanna tidak akan melupakan pengalaman yang mengesankan ini. Apapun keputusannya setelah ini.

o

 **END.**

o

Yay, selamat buat diri saya sendiri karena baru aja nyelesain fanfic yang seharusnya udah selesai 6 bulan yang lalu. /trusmati

Makasihhhh banget buat mba panda beserta _crew_ yang udah bikin _event_ ketje ini. Saya inget, waktu pertama kali tau _event_ ini, saya berapi-api pengen banget bikin satu. Hehe, maaf ya agak gaje dan kepanjangan. www

MAAF JUGA KARENA TELAT _PUBLISH_ AAAA ini aja saya ngerjain di tengah malam buta :v

Kalo ada yang gak sesuai sama peraturan voli yang sebenarnya atau gimana, mohon ampuni saya dan sila dikoreksi jika berkenan. / _bow_

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

o

01022018\. KTA. YV


End file.
